


samesies

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: She‘s waiting for him at the bar around the corner.





	samesies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).

> FRIENDS PLEASE COME BACK TO FANDOM IT'S GETTING LONELY AND I MISS YOU AND READING YOUR THINGS  
I know the show is really not anyone's jam anymore, but still :)
> 
> also i've wRITTEN FLUFF BECAUSE I CAN

She‘s waiting for him at the bar around the corner. He‘s wrapping things up with local police, told her to get out of the rain. Her hair‘s a lot better already, still damp but nothing compared to what it looked half an hour ago. 

She‘s poking the paper umbrella around in her drink, trying to move the lime slice around the ice cubes. It‘s weird how, after six years of pretty much not seeing each other for different reasons, going back to working with Coulson feels so incredibly familiar. Daisy feels like they know each other‘s edges so well, like they blindly know the shape of the other‘s existence, always aware of each other‘s presence and mood. Maybe that‘s why the police inspector assumed they were romantic partners. 

It‘s not an absurd thought, to be honest. She can‘t deny she‘s been attracted to Coulson for … oh Lord, for more than a decade. Admittedly, that‘s pretty ridiculous. And she can tell it‘s mutual, although she isn‘t sure how serious the matter is. She has to be happy that they‘re work partners again, that Coulson‘s friendship has been absolutely indestructible. To be honest, she has never met anyone more loyal. 

Suddenly, she hears the rain very loudly, someone must have opened the door behind her. She hopes it‘s him. She smiles to herself because she imagines him to be completely wet, the hair at the back of his head must be spiking up at that very Coulson-specific angle. She knows, she‘s seen it countless times. 

His hand is on her shoulder, calm, surprisingly warm. "Hey," he says from behind her, and she can tell he‘s smiling. She turns around. "Hello, stranger," she says, shooting him a smile, and she can tell he‘s melting a little. It‘s oddly relieving.

Thanks to his trenchcoat, Coulson is much less soaked that she had anticipated. He takes it off; beside his hair, only his collar got wet, darkening the colour of the fabric. Daisy suddenly finds this very sexy, and she feels she‘s about to stare at him, so she nurses her drink a little until he‘s settled. As he turns to the left to politely wave at the bartender, she‘s able to confirm that the hair at the back of his head is indeed doing its thing, and it‘s extremely adorable.

When he turns back, drink in hand, she‘s still smiling.  
"What?" There‘s that cute smirk, the one that tells her he‘s a little self-conscious, coy.  
"Your hair."  
"Yeah, it‘s – " He raises his hand to brush over it, but she stops him.  
He looks very surprised; Daisy lowers their hands but doesn‘t let go.

"No," she says, still smiling, "it‘s cute."  
"Huh," he says, flattered, hiding behind his drink for a sip. "You think?"  
Daisy nods, and he doesn‘t know what to do about her warm smile, he thinks his chest may just burst open anytime.

"Coulson?," she says, and she‘s astounded how calm she is, how telling him this suddenly feels so incredibly easy. Suddenly, this is the most logical thing to say, the most organic next step.  
He looks up. She takes a tiny breath, gets ready, and his brows rise with anticipation.  
"I love you."  
He definitely didn‘t expect that. He‘s blushing. Coulson‘s blushing. Daisy feels like she‘s won at life. She can tell, because she can see that spark in his eyes. Around his eyes. In the corners of his lips.

He briefly looks away, then looks her in the eye, slightly from below, like he‘s flirting, and he probably is. "Samesies," he says, because he knows it‘s going to make her laugh, and of course it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ♥
> 
> (I was listening to smooth jazz can u tell)


End file.
